bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil
BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil is the fourth BIONICLE book in the BIONICLE Legends series and came out in 2006. It tells the story of the Piraka's past and how they became Dark Hunters. Synopsis These events take place roughly 7000 years before the events of BIONICLE Legends Vezok and Hakann infiltrate a Toa Fortress to acquire a mysterious treasure that is said to be inside. Hakann stays outside of the Fortress to distract the Toa guards so Vezok can obtain the treasure. Deep in the Fortress, Vezok uncovers the treasure, which happens to be the Makoki Stone, and that it is covered with hidden writing concerning the Brotherhood of Makuta, such as lists of its members and fortress locations. Vezok takes the stone, and hurries out with Hakann, who is undamaged. When they get to the bottom of the cliff the Toa Fortress had been resting on, they meet with a Dark Hunter named Ancient, who forces them to join the the group, along with four other Skakdi named Zaktan, Thok, Reidak, and Avak. These events take place roughly 5000 years before the events of BIONICLE Legends Zaktan leads Vezok, Reidak, Hakann, and Thok to the Shadowed One's fortress in a plot to overthrow him, but they are caught as they walk through the fortress as it transforms into a stone hedge-maze, and are brought to the Shadowed One. He learns of Zaktan's leadership, and decides to punish him for his treachery, by using his commonly used disintegration eyebeams. However, it backfired, and Zaktan's body transformed into millions of microscopic Protodites. These events take place roughly 4000 years before the events of BIONICLE Legends From an order, Reidak, Vezok, and Avak, free the Kanohi Dragon from its icy prison under the sea around Metru Nui, letting it loose upon the city. They then went to Turaga Dume, offering him protection if he let the Dark Hunters establish a base in Metru Nui. Dume refused, and just as Vezok was about to kill him, Toa Lhikan, the lone survivor of the Toa Fortress raid, and his team, arrive to stop him. The Hunters leave, planning to try again later, while the Toa fight off the Kanohi Dragon. After a month, the Toa finally defeat the dragon, and deport it to the island of Xia. These events take place roughly 3000 years before the events of BIONICLE Legends During the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Hakann watches Nidhiki betray the Toa and catches Lhikan overhearing the betrayal. In an attempt to ensure his own freedom, Hakann offers a deal; Lhikan could have the Makoki Stone that he and Vezok stole back, and he allows Nidhiki to go with them. Six months later, the Shadowed One has the stone stolen back, splits it into six smaller pieces, and sells them to the Brotherhood of Makuta. He then orders Roodaka to mutate Nidhiki into one of his largest fears: an insectoid creature. These events take place roughly 250 years before the events of BIONICLE Legends Zaktan, Thok, and Reidak are protecting their base against a war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, being bombarded by Rahkshi, Visorak and more. After Roodaka tips them off that the base used to belong to the Brotherhood, Zaktan investigates and discovers an entire record of the Brotherhood's plans, including the Great Cataclysm and the defeat of Teridax. When the knowledge of their plans is revealed to him, he vows to be a part of it one day. These events take place roughly one month before the events of BIONICLE Legends Zaktan and the other five Piraka make a team and find Teridax's armor in Mangaia. Hakann discovered the Spear of Fusion and used it on Vezok, creating Vezon. Just then, they learned about the Ignika, the thought of it being in all of their minds somehow. Two Mana Ko then appear, chasing and firing at the Piraka, and Vezon escapes with the Spear of Fusion. The Piraka eventually escape to the surface of Mata Nui and find the canisters the Toa Mata had come to the island in. The Piraka hauled the canisters down to the beach, and Avak had managed to chart a course to Voya Nui with Zaktan's help. Zaktan then told the Piraka to act like Toa when they arrived. As the Piraka enter the canisters, Hakann uses his Heat Vision to make a small hole in Vezok's canister. Current Zaktan feels that Vezon has already passed through as Thok and Reidak had found a canister on another part of Voya Nui. He lets Hakann lead the way as, for a moment, he hears Teridax's laughter in his mind. Later, Avak almost trips over Hakann's body as Hakann is huddled in a corner trembling with fear with his armor glowing with an intense heat. Zaktan realizes he hears someone's footsteps coming up the staircase. Characters *The Piraka *Vezon *Roodaka *The Kanohi Dragon *The Shadowed One *Lariska *The Toa Mangai *The Mana Ko *Dume *Ancient *Prototype *Darkness *Sidorak *Gladiator *Varian (Not Mentioned by Name) Trivia *The book was originally going to be packaged with a Piraka mini-figure. See Also *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *Saga Guide - History of the Matoran Universe *Saga Guide - Voya Nui *Timeline - History of the Matoran Universe *Timeline - Voya Nui Category:Books Category:BIONICLE Legends